


Marks of the Prince

by Kierthorn



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kierark, M/M, Mieran, Post-Book 1: Lady Midnight, Smut, Spoilers for Book 1: Lady Midnight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kierthorn/pseuds/Kierthorn
Summary: Kieran realizes he still loves Mark and tries to get him back. Will Mark forgive Kieran and learn to love him again?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mark can't resist Kieran! Who can blame him?

Kieran woke up in a daze, trying to recall what happened to him. His body felt limp and he sensed excruciating pain throughout his body, especially in the extremities of his arms. He tried to recall what had happened but his mind was utterly blank. It hurt just to think. He tried to move his arms without fruition. Biting his lip, he tried not to scream from the throbbing ache he felt whenever he tried to open his eyes.

Oddly, he could feel someone gently caressing his hand to comfort him. He was not sure if it was real. If it was, he did not know who it could be, the last time he was touched that way was by Mark. There was a sudden pang in his chest. He quickly shook away his thoughts, questioning that the touch was real. He was on the verge of death anyways. Perhaps it was better this way.

“It hurts.” He whispered although hoarsely. Kieran was not sure how he even managed to whisper, that itself drained all his energy. He could barely feel his faerie powers, something was terribly wrong. It only made it worse that he was in this helpless position. He could not hear well but there was a lot of murmuring. However, he gradually felt himself become revitalized. He could discern magic in his presence, it must be a warlock’s doing.

Afterwards, He felt a warm sensation spread throughout his body, the pain less than it had been before. Kieran felt a warm cloth dab at his forehead, and a familiar voice uttering soothing words into his ears.  He knew that voice. He would be able to recognize it anywhere. Mark.

“ Mark……” Kieran attempted to sit up but Mark reached out a hand to stop him.

“ Kier, you need to stay still, you were badly injured.” Kieran felt Mark gripping his hand desperately now. Af if he feared Kieran would die right now.

Kieran slipped into a long sleep after that, the exhaustion automatically took over him.

 

* * *

 

 

Mark woke up in a daze, trying to recall what happened. Instantly, images started pouring in on what occurred yesterday. _Kieran_. He wanted to forgive Kieran for what he did but he still could not bring himself to. He wanted to hate Kieran for scarring Emma’s back but he could not do it.

Maybe this was karma for Emma getting whipped because of Kieran’s own shrouded jealousy.

_He deserved it_ . _He deserved it_ . _He deserved it_ .

He tried to repeat it but the more he declared it to himself, the more the words lost their meaning. _Do I really mean that?_ He was not sure what to think anymore, but he vividly remembered the panic and ache he felt when Magnus warned him there’s a chance Kieran could die. Mark knew he still cared for the blue-haired prince, but he did not realize how much Kieran meant to him until that moment. He felt helpless, hopeless.

Mark slipped out of bed, his bare feet making little noise as he quietly opened the door to his room and tiptoed down the hallway.  He could feel his heart hammering inside his chest, his feet moving of their own accord, without his permission, stopping in front of the door to the room where Kieran was sleeping. He felt a force of some kind pulling him to towards Kieran, like gravity.  He stood just outside the door, for what felt like forever, his heart aching to see Kieran, but his mind screaming at him to turn around and go back to bed.

 He reached out  a hand, his trembling fingers grasping at the doorknob, his palm slippery with sweat. Why was this so difficult? It was _just_ Kieran. But Mark knew it wasn't _just_ Kieran, he meant so much more than that to Mark.  He always would. Mark took a deep breath and forced his screaming thoughts to become quiet and calm. He steeled his resolve and turned the doorknob, unprepared for the sight that met his eyes, his breath catching in his chest. Any thoughts of remaining calm flew out the window as his eyes came to rest on Kieran, his pulse speeding up and his heart pounding loudly in his ears. Kieran was sitting up in bed, with no clothes on. He has seen Kieran shirtless before plenty of times, but he didn’t think he would see him so unexposed. All angles and bone. He looked as inhumanely beautiful as before, almost like a statue.

“Wh-what are you doing? Put your shirt on.”

Mark exclaimed, trying to hide the heat rushing to his cheeks, he was so flustered and it didn’t help that he stuttered. Kieran definitely knew how to work up his emotions. He’s been trying to suppress his lingering feelings from Kieran after Emma was whipped. But all of that went out the window and his heart was pounding so loudly, he was sure even Kieran could hear it.

“Mark.….I missed you.”

Kieran responded straightforwardly, seemingly ignoring Mark’s red- faced dilemma. The prince’s hair quickly transformed from black to a gorgeous sea blue within the second Mark walked in. There was such sincerity in Kieran’s seductive voice that Mark felt certain that he was back in the Wild Hunt. He imagined the thrill and comfort of Kieran while they rode out on Windspear. Kieran pointing and showing him wonders that only the Fair Folk knew about. It was all too painful.

“Kier, you need to put your shirt on.”

He repeated, avoiding Kieran’s statements. It’d only made his heart ache more. He longed for him.

Kieran seemed hurt that Mark didn’t reply to his genuine affirmation of yearning for the blonde-haired boy albeit he didn’t seem too surprised by the closed response. Mark didn’t forgive Kieran, after all.

“These mundane clothes are so…...constricting. I hate them. Anyhow, how come I am allowed in the Institute?”

Kieran asked casually, without a care for his own life.

“We were able to smuggle you into the Institute without arousing any suspicions. You can physically walk inside the Los Angeles Institute. It doesn’t hold any magical protection barriers against faeries. Magnus Bane healed you.”

Kieran winced as the memories of being bound to a tree, his father, the king, his inhuman face staring down at him. He could remember the whip, as it cut deep into the skin on his back, slicing through his flesh. He remembers biting his lip, trying to hold back the screams of pain, but failing. The warlock Magnus Bane had used his magic to heal Kieran's wounds, but the pain would stay with him forever.

Mark looked at Kieran and noticed that his feet were caked with mud and his hair was covered with flecks of dirt. He averted his eyes, avoiding letting his eyes wander over Kieran's body for too long.

“Kier, you need a shower, you're covered in dirt and blood.”

If Kieran was bothered by Mark staring at him, he did not show it, instead he said,

“Mark, what is a shower?”

He felt out of his element here around all this mundane technology. It made him nervous and if it were not for Mark, he would have already left the institute. Already being inside for as long as he had, was making him feel claustrophobic. He was itching to be back outdoors, in the wide open spaces of nature.  

Mark forgot that faeries weren’t used to the mundane culture. Being in the Wild Hunt has already become a distant memory to him, since Mark had repressed the days of the hunt except when he was with Kieran. Living with the Blackthorns has become such a vital and vivid part of his life that he failed to recall that Kieran has never taken a shower in a house. In the Hunt, they would take baths in the springs of Faireland. “They are like springs except inside a house, I’ll teach you how to use it. Come.” Mark responded as he helped Kieran out of the bed and held onto his hand. The touch sent electric jolts throughout his body. If Kieran felt the same, he showed no signs of it.

“No I can not do it. I already feel constrained in this mundane structure.”

Kieran hated the indoors, the last time he was inside a structure, he was with his ‘family’, those only held bad memories. But he was glad Mark was with him, the signals that was sent throughout his body after the simple contact was electrifying.

“You have to, there is no place for you outside the institute, you are not safe.”

Mark tried to reply nonchalantly but ended up exhibiting more worry than he intended.

Mark guided Kieran, taking his hand and leading him down the institutes hallway, Kieran's hand warm and familiar in his grasp. He could feel the heat spreading throughout his body, just from the simple touch of their intertwined fingers. He wanted to pull Kieran towards himself, get lost in his touch, in his kiss but, instead he fought against those feelings, refusing to give in to his desires.  

Kieran followed Mark out of the small confined room, feeling very uncomfortable in the enclosed hallway of the institute. He allowed Mark to lead him towards a small room. There was cramped area with a strange thing attached to the top of the wall with holes.

“Here, this is a shower. First you get inside the space. Then you turn on the shower like this-”

Mark explained while imitating the notion on how to turn on the shower.

“Move the handle up and you will get cold water. Move it all the way to the top, it will be hot. It’s best to have the handle somewhere in the middle for warm water. Do you understand?”

Mark questioned. He could see the confusion in Kieran’s eyes. Mark couldn’t blame him. Kieran was not used to this environment.

“Mark, this is no spring. It is not even similar.”

Mark couldn’t help but stifle a laugh at that. He missed Kieran but he definitely wasn’t going to admit that to him out loud.

“The thing on the wall is called a shower, stand under it.” Mark motioned.

Kieran did as instructed and quickly took off all his clothes without warning. Mark was taken aback by the swiftness of Kieran among other things. Kieran was _naked._ Mark had forgotten, faeries don’t wear underwear after all. He didn’t know why he felt so nervous by the entire situation. He suddenly felt hot, very very, hot. He recognized it wasn’t just because Kieran’s scrumptious ass was in front of him, but because Kieran turned on the shower all the way high.

“Kieran!”

Mark yelled and without thinking, he jumped into the shower with his clothes on and adjusted the temperature of the water before it seared through Kieran’s skin. Kieran didn’t seem to mind the heat. Unfortunately, it registered only a few seconds later that he was soaked fully clothed in the shower with a naked Kieran who was staring at him with an unreadable expression. Mark felt his cheeks burning. They were facing each other.

“You should not turn the shower handle up so high. Do you not realize you could have burned your skin?”

Mark tried to ask in anger but it came out as worry.

“I know not of mundane temperatures. I did not understand your instructions on operating this…..equipment well either.”

Kieran explained in guilt, his body was soaked. He looked like an ethereal being from a different planet. He was so beautiful, the way his silver and black eyes radiated in the water sent shivers down Mark’s spine. Mark was trying to listen to his logic, but the temptation was too strong and he couldn’t help when he decided to look down at Kieran's body. It was as if it was saying ‘look at what you’re missing, Mark’.

What was worse is that Mark did not notice that Kieran was watching Mark’s every eye movement. Kieran noticed that Mark was checking him out.

“Do you like the view?”

Kieran asked in amusement but there was also a passionate longing and hunger behind his eyes.

Mark felt himself blushing ferociously, he hoped the water hid his embarrassment. When Mark didn’t reply, Kieran sauntered closer to Mark until Mark was pinned against the wall of the shower.

“May I?”

Kieran whispered so seductively that Mark was beginning to feel uncomfortably hot. He didn’t forgive Kieran. _This is wrong._ He kept reminding himself but the words held no meaning. Kieran, who he hasn’t seen in months, who helped him in the Wild Hunt, who was on the verge of death not too long ago, _his_ Kieran.

Kieran pressed his body against Mark’s, his mouth hovering just beyond Mark’s, his lips curled in an impish smirk. He was teasing Mark, his mouth moving to Mark's ear, whispering seductively, his breath hot against Mark’s skin.

Mark felt a delicious shiver travel throughout his body. He clenched his fists, attempting to regain some form of control over the dangerously tempting situation Kieran was putting him in. “Kier, please-” Mark gasped, trying to clear the fog of lust from overwhelming him. He knew he should push Kieran away and leave, but the feeling of Kieran's body pressed tightly against his, was beginning to have an effect on Mark that it was getting difficult to hide.  

Kieran moved his mouth from Mark’s ear, trailing a line of kisses and heat along Mark’s jaw line, inching closer towards his lips. Kieran smiled against Mark’s skin, enjoying the effect he was having on Mark, he wanted Mark to want him, to need him, to love him again.

Mark could feel his resolve slipping away, his desire for Kieran, driving any thoughts of this being wrong out of his mind.

“Kieran, you have to stop before…”

But Mark’s words were cut off by a groan that escaped his lips, as Kieran mouth continued kissing its way towards Mark’s own mouth.  

Kieran grinned at Mark,

“Before what Mark? You want me, I can tell you do, whatever else you may say, you can not lie about that.”

Mark looked at Kieran and before he could stop himself, he lifted his hands up to tangle in Kieran’s dark blue locks, and collided his lips with Kieran's. He felt Kieran's mouth move against his, kissing him back.

The kiss was hot, there was so much desperation behind it. The desperation for Mark to touch Kieran, to kiss him, to be with him again. Mark knew he should stop but he kissed back fiercer after catching his breath from the intensity.

Kieran wrapped his arms around Mark, straddling him as he kissed Mark with desire. There was so much emotion behind every kiss: anger, sadness, regret, longing, and love. Mark couldn’t think, he just allowed himself to be engrossed in the kisses. Kieran was whispering such seductive proclamations in his beautiful voice; it was getting Mark flustered.

Something within Mark just snapped, he realized what he was doing with Kieran was wrong. He stopped the kisses, the sadness behind Kieran’s body language was apparent when they had stopped. Mark hated himself for leading Kieran on this way.

“Kier….. I’m sorry. Here’s the change of clothes.”

Mark looked away tense in shame, not being able to look into Kieran’s eyes after the incident.

Kieran wanted to say something, anything, to keep Mark from leaving but nothing came out; instead, he watched as the blonde haired half-faerie walked away, leaving him alone in the shower with his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark avoids Kieran after what happened in the shower....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here's chapter 2! I wrote this chapter alone because the person who had been writing with me( chapter one) is no longer able to be a part of writing this story :(  
> Anyways hope you enjoy :) Also I hope it's not too similar to my other story!

Kieran awoke to the sounds of footsteps and laughter echoing in through the walls of the institute. He shifted on the bed, attempting to stretch out the aches which assaulted every muscle in his body.

 

Kieran eyes opened slowly focusing on his surroundings, the bare white walls, a small dresser beside the bed with a lamp resting on it’s surface. The room felt like the dungeons in faerie,the walls closing in on him.

 

He could feel a warmth spread throughout his body, as the sun's rays caressed his skin with their light. Kieran loved the feeling of the sun on his bare skin, he lay there on top of the blankets reveling in its familiarity. There had been many times in the hunt, when he had lain underneath the sun, in the grass with Mark.

 

Mark.

 

With that one word Kieran felt a stab of pain shoot through him, he can clearly recall the events of last night. Mark showing him how to use the shower, Mark's body  
pressed up against his own, the way they fit together so perfectly. He knows he shouldn't have tried to have sex with Mark, especially with how things were between them right now.

 

But, when Mark had come into the shower, wet t shirt and pants clinging deliciously to his body, Kieran's will had evaporated so quickly. He had wanted Mark so badly, he had lost control of his own body and emotions. Mark had a talent for making Kieran lose control.

 

He had been away from Mark for so long now, had missed the blonde haired faerie so much he ached from it. It had been exactly thirty days since he had seen Mark, he had kept count of each moment, each second he'd had to endure without the other faerie by his side.

 

He had been so lonely. None of other faeries in the hunt liked Kieran, they tolerated him sometimes, other times they mocked him and even went so far as to attempt to hurt him. After what he had done, by aiding the Blackthorns in their fight against Malcolm and helping them get their younger sibling, Tavvy back, it had only added more fuel to their hatred for him.

 

When he'd had Mark by his side, he had been able to ignore the other faeries jeers and mockery but lately he been more rash and reckless. He can still feel the whip lash marks burned into his skin, though the warlock Magnus Bane had mostly healed them, the pain would stay with Kieran forever. That was how faerie magic worked. It was old magic. A knock sounded at the door, jerking Kieran out of his reverie, bringing him back to reality.

 

“ Kieran….?”

 

A muffled voice called from the other side of the door, for a split second Kieran's pulse sped up, hoping it was Mark’s voice, but then he realized as the voice called again that it was not Mark.

 

“ Come in, “

 

Kieran called, wishing he could be anywhere but here, he didn't like being surrounded by shadowhunters and their self righteous attitudes.

 

Julian appeared holding some clothes in his hands, his expression was angry and Kieran could sense the rage pouring off the older Blackthorn in waves. Julian’s arms were crossed over his chest and his mouth set in a firm hard line. He glared at Kieran, the silence in the room deafening and still.

 

Finally Julian spoke up,

 

“ What did you do to Mark?” There was an accusatory note in the younger Blackthorns voice, “ he has holed himself up in the library and won't come down or talk to anyone!”

 

“ I don't see how that is my fault, or my concern.” Kieran spoke harshly, his voice giving nothing away of the whirling tornado of emotions erupting inside him. He had upset Mark. He knew he shouldn't have pushed him the way he had in the shower stall, he always went too far or pushed to hard when he wanted something. His feelings for Mark had been so intense, he had been unable to resist the temptation.

 

Julian muttered something angrily underneath his breath, as he tossed the clothes he was holding right at Kieran.

 

“ Here, put these on, and stay away from Mark!”

 

“ I'm a faerie prince and you are a Shadowhunter, do not presume to tell me what I can and cannot do.” Kieran snarled, his lips pulling back from his teeth, his hair morphing into an inky black. He knew he shouldn't let this shadowhunter boy get him riled up but his emotions were all over the place, and his control over them was slipping precariously. He wanted to lash out at Julian, this angel blooded boy, who thought he was better than him, a faerie.

 

“ if you're going to continue staying here in this institute, then yes I can tell you what to do faerie, and I want you to stay away from Mark.” Without another word, Julian, Blackthorn turned on his heels and slammed the door behind him, the bang echoing off the walls.

 

Kieran picked up the clothes, which Julian had thrown at him, and inspected them curiously. A black shirt and a pair of black pants...did shadowhunters wear any other colour besides black? Kieran began to get undressed, pulling on the other clothes, hating the way they clung to his body, he felt like he might as well be naked. He'd certainly be more comfortable naked than wearing these ridiculous clothes.

 

However, Mark looked good in them, but then Mark looked good in anything. Mark could walk around with a garbage bag on and he'd still look good, he could walk around naked and still look beautiful. Kieran felt thoughts of Mark with no clothes on creeping into his mind, maybe he should focus on something else. But, it had been so long since he'd seen Mark, let alone seen him naked. That ache that came from deep down in his stomach was back again, filling him with a hunger that could not be satisfied.

 

He looked at himself in the mirror and cringed. Why did shadowhunters always feel the need to stare at themselves in these reflective glass things, Kieran couldn't remember the right word for what this particular object was named. Kieran knew in faerie he was considered beautiful, Mark had once called him beautiful, but as he looked at himself in the reflective glass he just couldn't see it.

 

Kieran didn't care what Julian said, he was going to find Mark and talk to him.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Mark was sitting in the library, lost in between the many overflowing bookshelves surrounding him. He loved the smell of the books, loved being lost in another world, a world which could distract him from all the things in his life that tugged and assaulted his mind, threatening to drown him with their never ending torture.

 

Distract him from a certain blue haired faerie prince, whose silvery black eyes he could picture quite clearly in his mind, among other things. He let his head drop onto the book spread out on the table before him and banged his forehead against the table's surface in frustration.

 

He needed to think about something, anything but Kieran and what had occurred between them earlier. He could see the images flash before his eyes of a steamy shower stall, Kieran leaning against him, kissing him with so much intensity. He wanted nothing more than to grab onto Kieran and love him but Mark knew right now that was impossible.

 

His head was telling him to stay away from Kieran, regardless of what his body might want, which was why he was hiding in the library, immersing himself in the pages of all these books.

 

Mark's lifted his head off of the table, his knee banging against the underside of the table, as voices drifted into the library, startling him. Mark swore, rubbing his sore leg, and saw Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood coming into the library.

 

Magnus was all glittered up, his black hair was streaked with pink and was hanging in his eyes, his clothes all sparkling and very stylish . Not that Mark kept up with what was in fashion, but Magnus Bane was famous for pushing the boundaries of what was fashionable. His cat eyes sparkled with mischief and surprise when he saw Mark sitting there. Alec was close behind him, chasing after Max, his and Magnus's son, the little warlock’s black haired head disappearing among the bookshelves.

 

“ Well, hello there Mark!” Magnus Bane swept into the room, a trail of very strong exotic cologne overwhelming Mark. “ and what brings a faerie such as yourself into this wonderland of books?” “ Hiding from a certain faerie prince?” Magnus nudged Mark and winked at him. “ where is he? , I should like to say hi, we go a long way back, him and i.”

 

Mark heard Magnus say he and Kieran knew each other, Kieran had never mentioned that to Mark, but then Mark had never asked. He had tried inquiring about Kieran's past, but the dark haired prince was always so reluctant to share his secret life, the one he'd had before he had met Mark.

 

“ Well, i….i mean I'm not...that is..” Marks sentence trailed off as he saw Magnus’s cat eyes gleam at him knowingly.

 

“ Magnus, stop interrogating Mark about Kieran,” Alec came over, Max in his arms.

 

“ Me? Interrogate Mark? My dear Alec i don't know where you ever got that idea.” Magnus leaned on the edge of the table.

 

“ I don't know where he is, “ Mark admitted, though he didn't add that he wanted to stop talking about Kieran.

 

“ I'm right here,” a melodious voice startled Mark. He recognized the voice, without having to turn around, it was Kieran. Mark tried to appear unaffected as he looked at Kieran standing there in shadowhunters clothes, the black shades bringing out the silver of his eye and the vibrant blues of his hair. He looked so ethereal and handsome standing there, that for a moment Mark was at a loss for words.

 

“ So you are, “ Magnus swept over towards Kieran, his cat like pupils curiously taking in the dark prince, looking from Kieran to Mark with amusement.

 

Mark could feel a rush of heat flood his cheeks, and hoped no one had noticed. But, Magnus certainly had and so had Kieran, a sudden urge to hide overwhelmed Mark but he fought against it. He would not leave, he would not let Kieran see how much his presence affected him.

 

Max came barreling into Kieran, Alec on his heels, and to Mark’s surprise, Kieran reached down and swept the the little warlock child up into his arms.

 

“ Hey there, little nixie like warlock!” Kieran swung Max around in a circle, and causing Max to break out in giggles.

 

Kieran looked at Mark then, their eyes locking momentarily and for a second Mark had a vision of the dark haired prince holding a child, but the child was not Max but another kid.

 

Max squealed in glee at something Kieran had said, and startled Mark out of his thoughts of Kieran holding a child. Mark was so shocked at what he'd been thinking, Kieran would never want a kid. What was he even doing thinking those thoughts, when him and Kieran were still broken up. They still had so much to work through.

 

Kieran laughed as Max reached forward with his small warlock hands and grabbed a handful of Kieran's sky blue hair, giving it a good yank. Mark had half expected Kieran to get annoyed or angry but instead he was smiling at the little warlock and laughing. Mark loved the sound of Kieran's laugh it was so musical and lilting, but Mark seldom heard Kieran laugh, it tugged at his heart to hear him now.

 

“ He likes you, Kieran” Alec said as he came over, dressed in his shadowhunting gear, “ he seems to be fascinated by your hair.”

 

“ Well, who isn't,” Kieran exclaimed, wearing that smug smile that was more like him, turning to Magnus and winking flirtatiously. To Mark’s horror and shock, Magnus Bane returned Kieran's wink and said, “ yes well it is quite sexy, I have to say.”

 

Mark cast a quick glance over at Alec, whom was looking more amused than upset. Also he was back to chasing after Max, who had just wiggled out of Kieran's grasp and was now back to tearing around the library, full speed ahead.

 

“ Well, i happen to know one faerie who likes it a lot and can't resist its charms.” Kieran then smirked at Mark and ran a hand through his gorgeous locks. Damn Kieran.

 

“ I'm sure Mark can't resist it's many charms, or anything else about you.” Magnus grinned over at Mark.

 

“ Magnus!......” Mark protested but he was blushing furiously now and his words died on his lips.

 

“ Well, we’d better be on our way, right Alec?”

 

Alec came out from around the bookcase holding a squirming boy in his arms. “ Are you finished teasing the boys?”

 

“ I haven't even gotten started yet,” Magnus grinned but turned to leave with Alec and Max. “ see you boys later.”

 

As they were leaving Max waved at Kieran, and Kieran waved back, looking surprised.

 

Kieran turned to look at Mark, his silvery ebony eyes gleaming, a grin tugging the corner of his lips upwards. “ Admit it Mark, you can't resist my charms.”

 

“ By the angel Kieran! You really are something else!” Mark turned to leave but realized too late that once again he was trapped between the wall and Kieran.

 

“ Am I? What exactly am I Mark?” Kieran sauntered closer to Mark, a predatory glint lighting up his eye.

 

“ Kier, please I don't have the energy to deal with this right now!” Mark said the words but he could feel every nerve in his body come alive as Kieran reached out and touched his arm. Kieran's fingers trailing down Mark’s arm, grasping his wrist, and pulling him closer.

 

“ Come on, Mark you know you want me.” Kieran hands wound around Mark, shoving him backwards into the bookcase against the wall, books toppling off the shelves from the impact.

 

“ it is not a matter of whether I want you or not. You did something to my family, all because you were jealous and selfish!” Mark tried to sound angry but his words came out choked. Kieran was leaning his body into Mark's, pressing his hips into the other faeries. Mark fought for control over his emotions, his body's desires warring with what his head was telling him.

 

Kieran was so close now, his mouth only inches away from Mark's, his breath hot against Mark’s face. Kieran's hands were resting on Mark’s hips, his fingers biting into the fabric of Mark's pants, trying to mash their bodies together, desperate for them to be as close as possible.

 

Mark knew he had to stop this, he couldn't let things escalate the way he had before.

 

“ Kier, please! I don't want this! I don't want you” Mark's voice pleaded with the other faerie, trying desperately to escape the effect Kieran was having on his body.

 

Kieran's body stiffened against his own, becoming tense suddenly. He withdrew his hands from Mark's body and stepped back, his breathing fast and erratic.

 

The look of desire on Kieran's face was now morphing to one of sadness, hurt showing in the depths of his eyes. He looked as if Mark had slapped him, as if Mark had taken a dagger and shoved it deep into his heart, twisting the blade so as to cause more pain.

 

“ Very well, Mark lie to me and to yourself! How long can you go on pretending you don't still care for me?” Kieran looked anguished now, “ Yes, I was jealous and I have made mistakes! But, i love you, does that not matter to you?” “ Do you still love me Mark?”

 

Kieran was shouting now, though it he didn't sound angry, only sad and distraught.

 

Mark swallowed the lump forming in his throat, he wanted to say that he still loved Kieran, wanted to kiss him but, he knew it was not possible. He knew then what he had to say, and the thought of saying it tore through him, pained him so much.

 

“ Kier, i….don't love you.” Mark somehow managed to force the words past his lips, he turned from Kieran so he wouldn't have to see the pain and betrayal written all over the other faeries features. He walked out of the library, not looking back, tears blinding his vision.

 

By the angel. What had he just done?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark cant stop thinking about kieran. Mark gets asked to watch over Kieran. They have a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so i deleted this earlier but reposted because i had to correct some mistakes! Warning it contains some marktina but only a tiny bit...its still a Kierark story!

Left foot forward.

_His fingers buried in Kieran's cerulean hair._

Move as one with the seraph blade.

_His body pressed tightly against the faerie prince's._

Focus on its energy.

_I don't love you anymore._

Feel it's power and strength flow through you.

_Kieran's face strained with anguish and pain_

Mark tried to clear his thoughts, pushing away all the distractions of the past few days. But, the more he tried, the more intense each thought and feeling became. Mark swung out with the blade, aiming at the dummy, standing before him, and missed. By the angel, what was wrong with him? He kicked the dummy in frustration, knocking it over, sending it crashing to the floor. He ran his hands through his hair in agitation, he had to find a way to erase all the thoughts of Kieran that were constantly swirling relentlessly around inside his mind. He was a shadowhunter. He needed to start acting like one. How was he supposed to fight demons and protect the mundane world, if he was focused on Kieran all the time. He had been avoiding Kieran since the argument he'd had with the faerie prince the night before.

“ Mark, are you alright?” A soft, gentle voice broke through the silence, startling him out of his reverie. He turned and saw Christina, standing in the doorway of the institute,her dark hair tied up behind her head in a braid, her warm dark eyes full of concern for him.

“ Christina, I apologize for my outburst. I am not feeling like myself, I am tired, that is all.” Mark felt embarrassed that Christina had seen him lose his temper, seen him so out of control of his emotions.

“ No, don't apologize Mark, it’s normal to lose control sometimes. You've been going through so much these last couple of days.” Christina walked over to Mark, smiling her very adorable smile, trying to be reassuring.

“ We have all been through so much, you included,” Mark sighed,” and yet you remain so strong, so in control regardless, unlike me.” Mark watched Christina, as she picked up the throwing knives from a shelf nearby, which she favoured as her choice of weapon. Her black hair was dark as the night, her brown eyes kind yet determined as she took her place before the mannequin and spread her feet, checking her stance. She was beautiful, Mark admitted, and for a moment he was speechless, as he studied her caramel coloured skin and the way her shadowhunter gear clung to her body, showing off her many curves. Christina took aim and stepped forward, letting the throwing knives fly, each one embedding itself into the dummy, one in it’s head and the other in it’s heart. The angel help the poor demon who attempted to mess with Christina Rosales.

“ Show off,” Mark teased, as he went over to stand up the dummy he'd kicked over earlier. He walked over to hers and retrieved her throwing knives and brought them over to her.

“ Thank you, Mark, ever the gentleman,” Christina reached forward and took the knives from his hands, her fingers brushing his slightly, in the process. Mark felt a slight shiver run through his body, at the feeling of her so near. He had always liked Christina, and with Kieran back in his life again, his emotions were all muddled and confused. He reached out and tucked a strand of her dark hair behind her ear, which had come loose from her braid. Christina seemed to have become frozen, her eyes never leaving Mark’s, as she leaned into him, her soft lips brushing against his. For a moment Mark wanted to kiss her, to lose himself in her lips, to forget Kieran and his feelings for the faerie prince. Even as he kissed Christina, and it felt good, her lips on his, it didn't feel the same as when he kissed Kieran. His heart didn't pound in his chest the same way, her lips though soft didn't kiss with the same passion and intensity Kieran's always did. When Kieran kissed you, he gave everything, every piece of himself to you. He kissed you like you were the air he needed to breathe. Her skin was smooth but not like Kieran's, her hands didn't touch him like Kieran's, they didn't leave him feeling like he wanted, no needed more, like he was starving for something that only the faerie prince could satisfy.

Suddenly, he was interrupted by a coughing noise, coming from the doorway of the training room, and both he and Christina jerked away from each other,and Mark felt a sudden overwhelming surge of guilt flood his mind. He didn't have anything to be guilty for, did he? It wasn't like he and Kieran were boyfriends anymore. But, as soon as he moved away from Christina, he felt shame wash over him. He had been about to use her for his own selfish intentions, to forget Kieran and escape the feelings whirling around inside him. Mark turned and saw Diana standing in the doorway, aware that she had interrupted something intimate. Christina's face was beginning to flush, she moved away from Mark and without a word, she exited the room, before Mark could say anything. As Diana came into the room, another form entered the training room, behind her. Kieran. Mark noticed the faerie prince was wearing Mark's clothes,which he had lent to him,black pants and a blue t shirt. Mark tried to keep his gaze from wandering over Kieran's body, and failed, his eyes already drinking in every detail and line underneath the layers of fabric covering the faerie prince's body. He didn't need to see Kieran naked to remember what lay beneath that shirt and pants. Mark noticed Kieran wasn't wearing shoes, his feet bare. Kieran had refused to wear shoes or socks, as he couldn't get used to them. Mark remembered Kieran saying he would have gladly walk around naked, but Julian had insisted Kieran wear clothes. Mark could feel the rage pouring off the faerie prince in waves, he avoided Kieran's eyes, which he could also feel boring into him, searing their anger into his flesh. Had Kieran seen him and Christina together? How long had the faerie prince been standing there?

“ Mark, here you are,” Diana came over and spoke quietly , “ I wondered if you might keep Kieran entertained for a few hours, he was wandering around the institute and who knows what he might get into.”

“ What? Why me? Please Diana, surely someone else could watch over him?” Mark felt his heart start beating faster at the thought of being alone with the faerie prince for a few hours. He felt dizzy and tried to push all the thoughts tempting his mind and body of the idea of him and Kieran being alone together. He didn't want to have to face the fact that he still had feelings for Kieran, didn't want to be forced to confront those feelings.

“ Mark. Please, you know him best. No one else is willing to watch over him.” Diana spoke with authority, the decision already made, leaving no room for argument.

“ I don't need a babysitter!” Kieran's sharp voice cut through the air like a knife, as he strode forward, arms crossed over his chest, eyes glaring at Mark.

“ Yes, you do if you're going to be staying here at this institute, i do not trust you and neither does the clave.” Mark stepped between the faerie prince and Diana, aware Kieran was angry, wanting to avoid a confrontation if possible. His eyes pleaded with the faerie prince, a silent plea not to get himself kicked out of the institute. As much as he was having a hard time dealing with Kieran staying at the institute and all the emotions running wild inside him, he knew the faerie prince couldn't return to faerie. Kieran would have to remain at the institute for now, and Mark felt both a sliver of fear and a rush of excitement at the thought. Kieran was silent, but his displeasure was obvious in the way he stood, his back and shoulders tense. His silvery black eyes were narrowed, his arms crossed, and his lips drawn in a tight line. Mark knew Kieran was holding back, fighting the urge to argue and insist on getting what he wanted. Even though Kieran no longer lived in the royal courts in faerie, hadn't for a long time, Mark could still sometimes see the arrogant prince side of him. Mark locked eyes with Kieran, wordlessly communicating through their shared connection.

_Kieran. Please. Just let it go._

Kieran's lips curled into a sneer, then just as quickly, he smiled, though his eyes remained cold. “ Certainly, I will do as you wish.” Kieran bowed slightly, mockingly a disdainful smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. If Diana noticed the lack of sincerity in Kieran's smile and actions, she didn't show it. She nodded and walked out of the training room, leaving Mark alone with Kieran, who was watching Mark with eyes as cold as ice. Mark stared at the floor, examining his feet, trying to ignore Kieran's penetrating gaze.

“ So, what are we going to do,Mark?” Kieran asked, his eyes travelling around the room, looking bored. “ if you wish, you could kiss me too, like you kissed that Shadowhunter princess of yours” Kieran's words were sharp like a knife and they cut through Mark, drawing blood.

“ That was none of your business Kieran,” Mark was furious that Kieran had the nerve to accuse him of doing something wrong, after what the faerie prince had done to him and his family. “ I didn't mean for you to see that, Kier, I didn't know you were there.”

Kieran laughed under his breath, “ you make the mistake of thinking I care Mark, because I do not. You made it clear that you do not love me, therefore you are free to do whatever you wish with her.” Mark could hear the jealous rage in Kieran's words, but he also heard the terrible sadness and hurt lying just under the surface, being masked by apathy and arrogance.

“ Kieran, I do not wish to argue with you.” Mark sighed, “ but if you continue to be so arrogant I will be forced to.”

“ Fine. “ Kieran ran a hand through his sea blue locks and sighed heavily. He bent down and picked up three of the throwing knives off the floor, balancing one handle on his palm, then tossing it into the air. He spun around quickly and then gracefully caught the knife and sent it flying at the dummy across the room, the tip of the knife embedding itself into the dummy's head. Kieran smirked smugly at Mark, and then he threw another, the knife sailing through the air and straight into the targets heart. Mark was speechless as he watched Kieran, the dark prince moved with such elegance, like a dancer, that Mark couldn't help but stare. As if Kieran could feel Mark watching, he turned and winked at Mark and aimed the third dagger, letting it whistle through the air and straight into the dummies groin.

“ Show off” Mark said, though he couldn't keep his voice from sounding appreciative of Kieran's abilities with the throwing knives. Kieran impishly grinned and strode forward to retrieve the knives, his hips swinging sensually as walked, giving Mark a glorious view of his ass. Mark didn't think it could get any better until Kieran bent over to pick up the weapons, and Mark just stared. Still bent over from the waist, Kieran peered sideways at Mark and winked provocatively. Mark felt heat flood his cheeks, and he quickly forced his face to turn away from the temptation Kieran had laid out before him. He didn't want the faerie prince to see what effect his behaviour was having on him. On certain parts of him.

“ Your a dick, you know that?” Mark pretended to busy himself with something on one of the shelves stacked with fighting gear.

“ And you like it” Kieran shot back, his voice dangerously low and mocking. Mark didn't respond to that, because the truth was he did like it. He liked it way more than he should. Mark retrieved a seraph blade from the shelf, and whispered,Gabriel, and the blade blazed to life. He turned to face Kieran. If the faerie prince wanted a fight, then he was going to get one.

“ Alright, Kieran let's see what you've got, your highness.” Mark mockingly bowed, mimicking a faerie bow and walked over to Kieran, stopping a few feet from him. Kieran's eyes blazed with a challenge, he studied the array of shadowhunter weapons, purposefully taking his time. Finally, he selected one, a long thin sharp edged sword, the light from the room gleamed off the blades surface. He held it carelessly in his grasp, swinging it back and forth, the tip slicing through the air, between them. Mark rolled his eyes at the faerie princes dramatics and readied himself, Kieran was an excellent fighter, better than him, but what the prince lacked was patience. Kieran circled Mark, a lion watching its prey, dangerous and threatening. Mark had seen Kieran in battle many times, he was like a thunder storm, like a swirling tornado, wreaking devastation everywhere it touched but you still couldn't stop being fascinated by it’s beauty.

“ So, what were you and your Shadowhunter princess up to?” Kieran chuckled ,but there was no humour in his voice.

“ By the angel, Kieran I told you, it's not your business. You and I are no longer together. So it's not your concern what I do. You said so yourself” Kieran face twisted into a scowl, and before Mark had time to react, Kieran charged at him, his sword clanging shrilly against the seraph blade in Mark's grasp. Mark braced himself just in time, Kieran's blade just glancing off his arm, nicking the skin, a small smear of red showing through the white of his shirt. “ Kier!!” Mark growled, his temper getting the better of him. Kieran was pushing his buttons and Mark winced at the slight sting of pain coming from his arm. Kieran was smiling, his expression taunting, like he wanted to get Mark angry.

“ What's the matter, Mark? Are you hurt? I've seen you withstand more than that before. Or have you allowed these shadowhunters to soften you, to weaken you?”

“ I am not weak,” Mark swung forward, his seraph blade catching on Kieran's sword. Mark pushed against Kieran's weapon, putting his full weight into it, but the faerie prince pushed back, the two of them locked in a struggle for dominance. “ The shadowhunters have made me stronger, helped me.”

Kieran laughed derisively, “ They don't want to help you. They want to control you. Them. The clave. A bunch of hypocrites, preaching about equality and honour but all it is, is lies.” Kieran's face was close to Mark's and Mark could feel the dark faeries hot breath on his face. “ You need to come back to the hunt, Mark. This is not you. You don't belong here, trapped inside these walls and with all these rules.”

“ Really, and you think you know me? Know where I belong? What's best for me?” Mark glared into Kieran's now dark stormy eyes, his midnight blue hair falling into his face. Mark suddenly had an impulse to reach forward and brush the few strands out of Kieran's eyes.

“ Yes! I do Mark! Remember I know you better than anyone, the clave, your family and even your Shadowhunter princess.” Mark felt a surge of anger at Kieran's words, because Kieran was right. Without even thinking about it, Mark kicked the faerie prince’s legs out from under himself, sending Kieran falling to the floor. Kieran fell, without his usual grace and poise, arms and legs sprawled out on the floor, and Mark tried to hold back the laughter threatening to escape his lips. Kieran's face was startled, the look of surprise almost comical, and Mark felt a twinge of satisfaction that he had managed to catch Kieran off guard. But, then Kieran's eyes gleamed with a mischievous light and he kicked out, knocking Mark’s feet from under him. Mark fell hard, landing on top of the faerie prince, his back colliding with Kieran's chest, his elbow banging into the floor, Kieran's knee hitting him in the ass. Mark tried to catch his breath, his legs now entangled with Kieran's long limbs, his heart racing and he could feel Kieran's pounding through his shirt, as he twisted his body so they were pressed chest to chest. Mark scolded himself for allowing Kieran to get him into this position, and moved his arm, which was trapped between their bodies. His fingers brushed against Kieran's hardening erection, and he tensed as he heard the faerie prince hiss into his neck. He felt his body start to respond to Kieran's lithe, hard body underneath his own, every time he moved an electric surge of pleasure to shocked throughout his body. He braced his hand on Kieran's chest, and attempted to rise to a standing position. But, as he tried to untangle himself from Kieran, lifting his body slightly, his mouth inches from the faerie prince’s lips, he fought against the raw desire building up inside.

“ Mark….” Kieran's voice had lowered and was dangerously arousing, his hands sliding along Mark's back.

“ Kiss me Mark, do it. I know you want to.” To emphasize his point, Kieran lifted his hips slightly, rubbing himself against Mark.

Mark bit back a moan, and spoke through gritted teeth, “ I'm not going to kiss you, Kieran, not anymore! I don't have feelings for you!” But, even as Mark spoke those words, he knew they were a lie.

“ Prove it, “ Kieran challenged, his dark eyes flashing.

“ What? What are you talking about?” Mark felt a delicious shiver run up his spine as Kieran's fingers caressed him. “ Kiss me” Kieran smirked, licking his lips sensually, and Mark wanted to both kiss that smirk off Kieran's mouth and also bang his head against the wall in frustration.

“ Kiss you? How is that going to prove anything?”

“ Kiss me and if you don't like it, then I'll know you don't have feelings for me.” “ That's ridiculous! How will you tell that?” Mark was getting frustrated with Kieran's games.

“ oh I can tell, your words can lie Mark Blackthorn, but your body and lips can not.” Kieran lifted an eyebrow suggestively. Mark knew he needed to stop this now, or he wouldn't be able to. He pushed away from Kieran, standing, kneeing Kieran in the stomach as he did so. He should have aimed a little lower, he thought belatedly. Kieran raised himself onto his elbows, coughing, glaring at Mark.

“ That's for calling Christina a Shadowhunter princess and for trying to trick me into kissing you.” Mark turned to leave, when Kieran stood, his body shaking with rage.

“ You don't love her. She will never love you, Mark. She would never want a heart that already belongs to someone else.” Kieran's words were rushed, desperate.

“ My heart doesn't belong to anyone Kieran, and your jealous dramatics are getting old, so just stop, I don't love you” Mark's words came out harsher than he'd intended, and he saw Kieran flinch as if Mark had hit him. Even as Mark said the words, he felt his heart constrict, pain deep within his chest, a wave of nausea washing over him. The look on Kieran's face was so miserable, and Mark wanted to go and wrap his arms around the faerie prince and tell him he loved him and no one else. But, Mark had to physically hold himself back, no he had to do this. Kieran and him were no more. Without another word, Mark walked out of the training room, leaving Kieran alone in his misery.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! The updates for the next chapter may take a few weeks....but pleaseeee let us know if the story's good by leaving us kudos or/and commenting thanks!!!


End file.
